A user does not necessarily store all important events, including birthdays and anniversaries, at a single location such as on a user's client device. With the prevalence of numerous social networking services and professional networking services, the user does not need to store all of these events at a single location since the user is able to rely on these networking services to alert the user of events. For example, Facebook® is able to alert the user of her friends' birthdays and wedding anniversaries, and LinkedIn® is able to alert the user of her colleagues' work anniversaries and new promotions/jobs. However, the user must be logged into these services in order to receive such notifications. When the user is not logged in one or more of these services, the user can miss a notification of an important event. Yet, even if the user is logged in, the user may not have the time or the resources necessary to let a friend know that she is thinking of the friend regarding that event.